


Coming Home

by Artemis_Egeria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AUgust 2020, AUgust Day 8, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Reunions, not-superheroes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: No Powers/Not-Superheroes AU. Civilians Wanda and Vision are reunited after the second Snap that restores half the universe.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23
Collections: AE's Scarlet Vision AUgust 2020, AUgust 2020





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Since Wanda and Vision are already superheroes, I decided I wanted to handle this prompt by making both of them not have powers. Set during/after IW/Endgame.
> 
> This one ended up being kind of similar to the post-apocalypse one, but happy reunions are life!

Wanda sat in the window seat of their ( _her_ ) apartment, simply gazing out the window. Even after five years, she still missed her husband. The worst part was that the cause of his disappearance was uncertain. Was he dead? Was he merely someplace else? Would he ever come back?

She had heard all the official explanations, but part of her still expected him to walk in the door one day. The world dragged on despite itself, but Wanda could not move on.

Her eyes were drawn to the chaos outside, a world suddenly much fuller with people. She watched cars swerve around people who suddenly walked into traffic. Horns blew all around. Shouts could be heard from pedestrians and motorists a lot. As everyone realized what had happened, the world came to a halt, everyone trying to find lost loved ones or figure out where they were.

Wanda held her breath. At first, she pulled out her phone and waited for it to ring. But she soon realized how stupid that was. Vision’s phone was long dead, sitting in the closet with the rest of his possessions that she refused to get rid of.

Wanda considered getting in the car to drive to Vision’s office. But judging by the atmosphere outside, it would take hours to go those few miles. Plus, would Vision even come back? Would he come back in the same location he disappeared from?

So Wanda paced the apartment, torn between elation and despair. She tried watching the news, but they were overwhelmed as well and had little useful information to share.

She was beginning to lose hope that he had been brought back as the sun set a few hours later. Wanda tried to control her breathing. What if Vision had been brought back, but something had happened to him before he could make it home to her?

She was beginning to spiral into despair when she heard a knock at the door. It was tentative, and it breathed renewed hope into her. She hurried to peek out the peephole. Her breath caught in her chest when she saw his face, distorted though it was.

She threw the door open. She wanted to run into his arms, but they just stared at each other for a time. Eventually Vision moved forward, cupping her face in his palms. She could feel his hands shaking.

After an endless moment, they came together in a desperate kiss. They barely had the presence of mind to get the front door closed as they stumbled toward the nearest flat surface. They ended up sprawled on the couch, Wanda half-lying across Vision’s lap.

“Wanda.” He delicately touched her chin, tilting her face up to his again.

“Vizh.”

“Has it truly been five years? I heard confused rumors during my walk home.”

“Yes.” She sat up slightly so she could kiss him at the reminder of how long they had been denied each other. Their lips locked together once more. Wanda was prepared push everything else aside to make love to her husband after so many years, but Vision pulled away.

A look of doubt crossed his features. He was scanning the apartment as if searching for something. He gazed back at her, his expression even more uncertain and tentative. “I’m not intruding on your life, am I?”

Wanda was dumbfounded. She was quite used to Vision’s insecurities, but she could not imagine how he thought he was intruding after their reunion so far. “What are you talking about? I’ve waited for you to come back for years.”

“What I mean is-.” He paused. “I…you…” He tried again. “It’s been so long. I would understand if…” His hands reached for her, and his eyes implored her.

“Vision, I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. Please. You can tell me anything.”

He took a deep breath and let out everything in a rush that was far different from his usual measured cadence. “I would understand if you found someone else. I would not want to interfere if you are happy with a new lover.”

Wanda shook her head. Only Vision could think about that possibility at a time like this. She reached up and took his face firmly between her hands. She made her voice as gentle as possible. “Vision. I’m not seeing anyone. I haven’t dated at all. You’re the only one for me.”

A relieved smile graced his mouth, lighting up his whole face. “Oh, good.”

“Now. I’ll be happy to tell you more about what I did and didn’t do while you were gone, but right now please tell me what happened to you or kiss me again.”

His smile collapsed into a tiny smirk that he rarely showed to anyone else. “May I do both?”

“Absolutely.”

Vision wasted no time pressing his mouth to hers. He wrapped his arms fully around her, and Wanda let her own hands wander down to his chest. She needed to feel the steady beat of his heart.

She couldn’t resist the tiny whine she let out when he pulled away again. “I don’t know exactly where I was, but it will certainly change our understanding of physics and the universe.” The world had already gotten somewhat used to alien invasions over the last few years, but they had all been from this universe, to Wanda’s limited knowledge. “The world we were in was like no other. There was strange orange sky and water all around that didn’t actually make anybody wet. It was fascinating.”

In all honesty, Wanda was only half paying attention to Vision’s words. She was far more focused on his touch and being in his arms again. He caught her mood and leaned down to kiss her again.

When Vision pulled back, his eyes were twinkling. “Was that enough of an explanation for you?” He brushed some hair out of Wanda’s face, and she sighed at the mere touch of his fingertips.

“For now.”

“Then I suggest we go some place more comfortable for me to comply with the second part of your request.” At her eager nod, he shifted so that one of his arms was under her knees and the other was around her back. He bridal carried her into their bedroom.

Once they collapsed together on the bed, they found that their bodies could express how much they missed each far more eloquently than words ever could.


End file.
